Midnight Blood
by EphemeralDulcet
Summary: Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Sai are the most popular vampires in the Blood Konoha academy, but they never let anyone get close to them or show much emotion... full summary inside... Pairing: Let's just say Naruto is always the uke...


Summary: Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Sai are the most popular vampires in the Blood Konoha academy, but they never let anyone get close to them or show much emotion, except for people that are very close to them. But when a new teacher transfers into the academy, the four of them show the kind of emotions they never showed before.

Pairings: Let's just say Naru is always the uke

Something you readers need to know: VAMPIRES! They're all vampires, everyone! Not ninjas, vampires. There are no humans in this world, because I said so!

----------------------------------------O_O----------------------------------------------

Jenny: Yes, yes, yes, I know I should be working on Obsession is such a lovely sin and therapy our hearts, but…

Panda-chi: She got attacked by sasunaru and couldn't sleep until she wrote down the leftover of the attack.

Jenny: Ya, so hmm… hehehe, I will try to update the other ones soon *Smiley face*

Panda-chi: Hahahaha, Jenny didn't even start writing it!

Jenny: *Load bullets*

Panda-chi: Hahahaha, my stomach hurts from laughing.

Jenny: Don't worry, you won't feel any pain anymore *evil laugh* *BAM!* *Explosion* *Bloody screams*

Jenny: *Smile sweetly* shall we go on and read the story?

Panda-chi: *A puddle of bloody mush* Je-je-jenny doesn't own Na-n-naruto…

Jenny: If I did, I would have made every chapter a smut scene with all the guys trying to rape out innocent blond.

Sasu: Naruto is mine

Jenny: The wind is so strong today…

------------------------------------------O_O------------------------------------------

A little boy couched beside the trashcan in the middle of an alleyway sobbing quietly. The little boy has raven hair and deep black midnight eyes, red from crying. His clothing consists nothing more than a black shirt full with cuts and blood, white shorts with blood stains scattered all over the shorts, making it more like a red shorts than a white shorts. His hand wrapped in a fist, making the knuckles turn white from the pressure.

"I will get revenge… definitely…"

"Revenge is going to solve anything… little boy…"

The raven hair boy snapped his head up at the sudden voice and appearance of an unknown person. The boy couldn't help but stare in awe at the person standing in front of him. The man in front of him has long beautiful golden hair tied in a low ponytail. His hair seems to shine bright even though it is midnight. His eyes are the color of the ocean, clear like water, yet blue like the cloudless sky. His face craved with three whisker marks on each side of his cheek and a gentle smile for the finishing touch. To sum it up, he is beautiful, not like the feminine girlish kind of beautiful; the man in front of the boy is more like… beautiful like the moon.

The man looks about 16 or 17, yet in his eyes, the raven hair boy can see the depth of knowledge and wisdom reflecting in his eyes. The man is wearing a long black jacket with white designs on the jacket that is long enough to cover his knee cap. The man's neck is covered by a long black and white checkered scarf. He is also wearing a pair of black boots with a metal cross craved on each side of the boot.

"Wh-who are you…?"

The man smile, "What is you name, little boy?"

The raven hair boy stood up and hisses, "I am not a little boy! And you haven't answered my question yet!"

The man laughs playfully, "I will tell you my name if you tell me yours."

The boy frowns and answered, "Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha…"

The boy known as Sasuke have no idea why he told the stranger his name. But Sasuke is curious about the beautiful person in front of him. He wants to know more about him, even though he is not going to admit it.

"Sasuke means legendary warrior… that's a beautiful name."

Sasuke blush and turn away, "Hn."

"Sasuke, why are you covering in blood?"

"…" Sasuke didn't answer, not wanting to bring up those bloody memories.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Sasuke was dumbfounded, he have no idea what the man in front of him is talking about, "Huh?"

The man continues to smile as he slowly reaches out his hand, "Do you want to come with me?"

"To where…?"

"A place where you can call home."

Sasuke looks down on the ground, his bangs covering his eyes, "I don't have a home anymore."

"Then do you want to come with me…?."

Sasuke snapped, "You think it is that easy! I don't even know you! You don't even know me! Why are you helping me?!"

The blond man continues to smile, "Because you remind me of someone…"

"…You don't anything about me…"

"It doesn't matter to me, it depends if you want to tell me or not, and you don't know anything about me either."

"Hn."

The man laughs, "I will take that as a yes."

Sasuke look at the hand that is reached out to him, he slowly lift his own hand and place it on the blonde's palm.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke, let's go home…"

Sasuke walk next to Naruto when he came to realization that he still doesn't know the blond man's name.

"Wait, what is your name?"

The blond man turn around and look down at Sasuke with a big smile, "Naruto, my name is Naruto."

--------O_O--------

_That was our first meeting…_

_That was also how the others met Naruto…_

_The kind hand that reached out toward us… It has been 10 years since that first meeting…_

_It has been 8 years since you left us…_

_Where are you, Naruto…?_

-------------------------------------O_O----------------------------------------


End file.
